Red Dog and Monkey Girl Part Two
by Red-DogAkainu
Summary: PART TWO just as I promised for you guys I will continue this story and I will add a lemon to this story too so yeah Do Enjoy the story WILL FEMALE LUFFY BE SAVED BY HER CREW FROM AKAINU!
1. Chapter 1

Red Dog and Monkey Girl Part Two.

**TO THOSE WHO HAVENT READ PART ONE LOOK FOR THIS AUTHOR NAME OF MINE Admiral-Akainu.**

**OK FANS I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY FOR YOU.. DO ENJOY IT I MIGHT MAKE THIS STORY LONG MAYBE GIVE THIS STORY 14 CHAPTERS OR 20 **

Just 3 days later.. after the news was spread about Luffy was captured things are now going worse..

Vice Admiral Garp just arrived to impel down... to see his grand daughter...

Garp was in level 6 heading down the hall to her cell right when garp approached to her cell he just glared at her.

Luffy was sleep as she was chained to the wall still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Garp: Luffy.. he said softly..

Luffy: ... Grandpa... as she had her eyes on the ground not looking at him.

Garp: Luffy... are you alright...? as he never took his eyes off her..

Luffy: Do I look ok... I am hurt... akainu really...

Garp face was turning angry.

Garp: What the hell he do to you!?

Luffy: He ... He... as tears were forming...

Garp took a good look at her face and her tears..

Luffy: He scarred me... on my back... as she bursted into tears crying.

Garp balled his fists in anger... as his teeth gritted...

Garp: That Bastard! how dare he!

Luffy: Grandpa... please get me out of here...

Garp: Luffy... I can't do that...

Luffy: WHY NOT! I AM YOUR GRAND DAUGHTER! OR GRANDSON! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET ME DOWN LIKE YOU DID ACE!

That last part luffy said reminded garp of what happened to ace and the fact dadan beated garp for that as a memory shifted to garp.

Dadan: HOW COULD YOU SIT THERE AND WATCH ACE DIE! IS DUTY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THEN YOUR FAMILY! AS SHE PUNCHED HIM AND SCREAMED.

Garp:...

The Memory disappeared as garp eyes were on down cast as he remembered that terrible day.

Garp didn't want to lose his grandson... even if he let Luffy die... he knew dragon would be pissed about it... Garp already lost ace... so he can't lose his only grandson turned grand daughter

Garp:...

Luffy: PLEASE GRANDPA! SAVE ME FROM THIS MADNESS! YOU HAVE TOO! SHE SCREAMED HOPING HE WOULD FREE HER..

Garp: Luffy... I...

Garp: I will free you...

Garp was about to punch the cell door down until Akainu walked in and seen this.

Akainu: And just what the hell you think your doing Vice Admiral Garp... ? as he stared at the old man.

Garp turned and looked back at the magma user.

Akainu: You leave her where she is...

Garp: Sakazuki! I have to free her! you are scaring her!

Akainu: Your not freeing her.. so called hero of the marines... now get the hell out impel down!

Garp: No!

Akainu: Disobey my order... ? as Magma Boiled on his right arm.

Akainu: Do I need to report this too the world government... Garp...

Garp:...

Akainu: Now... leave or else I will report this to the world government if you so much as free Monkey D. Luffy she's mine now leave as more magma kept boiling on him.

Luffy: GRAMPS PLEASE!

Garp turned to his grand daughter...

Akainu: You got till the count of 10... to leave now... or else I will kill you... in front of her.. with a cold voice..

Garp wanted to attack Akainu but held back his fist.

Akainu saw this and waited to see what garp was about to do..

Garp: Luffy... I'm sorry...

Luffy: WHAT GRAMPS NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

Garp: Luffy I'm sorry I can't do it... I will become a enemy to the navy and world government if I dare free you or attack Sakazuki...

Garp came towards her and whispered into her ear.

Garp: Don't worry... i'll find your crew... and tell them... he whispered to her...

Luffy: Please Hurry Gramps... she whispered..

Garp: Fine Sakazuki I will leave... as he walked away.. leaving impel down.

Akainu kept his eyes on Garp as he knew something wasn't right..

Akainu now turned to Luffy.

Akainu: Now you... daughter of dragon... today I stay here with you.. as he came towards her...

she whimpered in fear.. watching him come to her..

Luffy: ... she flinched.

Garp Had left Impel Down as he was on his ship...

Garp: I have to find Luffy's crew... and save her before Sakazuki has his way with her... I can't lose her... like ace...

**CHAPTER 2 COMING UP AND A LEMON FOR THOSE WHO WANTED AKAINU X FEMALE LUFFY HENTAI I GOT REVIEWS ABOUT THAT FROM PART ONE SO I'M DOING IT... DO ENJOY THE STORY... OH AND UH.. I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY I WILL MAKE THIS STORY LONGER FOR YOU GUYS OK **


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Break…

**OK I AM PUTTING A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO.. DO ENJOY... MY FANS.. AND CHAPTER 3 WILL COME UP TOO.**

Akainu walked towards to Luffy as he is in front of her.

Luffy whimpered as she stared at his eyes in a feared way.

Akainu sat on a chair looking at her.

Luffy said nothing.. as she glared at him.

Akainu: Now daughter of dragon ... will you be mine... he said darkly staring at her..

Luffy: NEVER FORGET IT AKAINU! she yelled at him.

Akainu face had a frown as he looked at her he wasn't really happy that she was rejecting him once again..

Akainu: Hmm as he glared at her.

Akainu: If she won't be mine then I will just have to break her mind.. utterly... he said in thought never taking his eyes off her.

Luffy: Like Hell I would be yours i'll never forgive you!

Akainu got infront of Luffy and stared at her.

Luffy stopped talking and glared at the magma user..

Luffy: AKAINU WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TOO M- MMPPPHH! she was cut off as akainu gave Luffy a kiss..

Akainu broke the kiss.

Luffy: DON'T KISS ME AGAIN!

Akainu now then Burned her clothes off her body as she gasped.

Luffy: AH MY CLOTHES WHY YOU BURNED THEM

Akainu: I will just have to break your mind daughter of dragon...

Luffy: BREAK MY MIND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Akainu: I'll break your mind to the point where you'll forget about your friends... and everything... plus make you my wife... then have you join the marines for justice...

Luffy's eyes widened hearing everything what the fleet admiral said.

Luffy: NO WAY NEVER I WILL FORGET MY FRIENDS!

Akainu: Oh yes you will I will make them disappear from your mind.. as he took off his marine cape and top showing off his muscular body and tattoo.

Luffy: No!

Akainu: I will make you mine like it or not... you are mine... as he unzipped his pants.

Luffy eyes widened in fear.

Luffy: AKAINU NO DON'T DO IT TOO ME PLEASE! DON'T!

Akainu wasted no time grabbing her big breasts squeezing them.

Luffy moaned as she glared akainu with a blush on her face

Luffy: STOP

Akainu ignored her as he kept squeezing her breasts..

Akainu kept squeezing as he was watching luffy moan.

Right when he stopped he stared at Luffy.

Akainu: Did that satisfy you daughter of dragon..?

Luffy: JUST STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!

Akainu: Grr.. he snarled.

Akainu: Alright... then... how about this can satisfy you then! as he shoved his manhood in her mouth forcing her to suck him.

Luffy: Mmm.. as she was sucking him

Akainu smiled as he watched her..

Luffy: Mmm... as she was blushing still sucking him.

Akainu rocked her head..

Akainu Grunted..

Luffy: Mm.. she kept sucking him..

Akainu pulled his manhood off her mouth and stared at her..

Akainu smirked and said.

Akainu: Didn't know you would be a slut... Daughter of Dragon..

Luffy: AM NOT!

Luffy: He did tasted so good.. she said in thought..

Akainu: Want more... ?

Luffy: Ye- NO! I don't! as she turned away from him.

Akainu: Alright... then lets take positions.. then..

Luffy: What do you mea- AAHHHH! she was cut off as Akainu shoved his manhood in her pussy.

Akainu: Lets see will you enjoy this!

Luffy: AAAHH IT HURTS AND BURNS!

Akainu kept going in and out inside Luffy as she groaned and moaned...

Luffy: AKAINU! OOOHHH!

Akainu smiled.

Akainu: I am going to MAKE YOU MINE! DAUGHTER OF DRAGON! as he kept rushing inside her pussy.

Luffy: Ohh.. her face blushed...

Luffy didn't feel like herself...

Luffy: What is happening to me...? she said in her mind

It was now then that Akainu was raping Luffy for 2 whole hours trying to break her mind... this as been going on for 5 days... he will never stop until she is fully broken and mind broken... and make her his...

With the Straw Hats.

Zoro and the other remaining straw hats had set up a plan to save luffy from impel down... and from akainu... knowing this was impossble to open the gates of justice to get in impel down but knowing this they needed all the allies they could get... they had Vivi the franky family galley company Pell and a few others... that wanted to help save luffy they needed the whitebeard pirates help... now.. knowing they fought in the war of the best..

Zoro: I am worried about you luffy... we will come and save you from that fleet admiral ...

Zoro was worried about his captain he didn't want to lose her.. ever since she was taken away by Akainu he started training getting ready to face the fleet admiral himself.. to save his captain.

Zoro: Akainu... as a image of the magma user filled his head fighting him head on.

Robin came by Zoro and said.

Robin: Still worried about Captain-San..? Mr. Swordsman..

Zoro: Of course I am... I want to save her...

Robin: We all want to save captain-san Mr. Swordsman..

Zoro: I know... it's just... I hate to see her getting killed... by that mad man... i'll be a terrible first mate for not saving my own captain... zoro said with heat.

Zoro: I know deep down she's scared at impel down... I don't know what's gonna happen to her.. but once we get to impel down we'll save her

Robin put her hand on Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro's one eye stared out in the sea as a visage of Luffy giving zoro a cute face.. as he blushed..

Zoro: Luffy... he said in his mind as his gaze was in the horizon

With Akainu.

Akainu: Had enough Daughter of Dragon...? are you willing to be mine..?

Luffy: HELL NO AKAINU DOESNT MATTER YOU'LL NEVER BREAK MY MIND!

Akainu growled at this staring at her..

Akainu slapped her..

Luffy: I will never be yours!

Akainu: I have been trying everything to break her mind... yet it has failed... looks like there is only one way to cause her mind broken... with a evil grin on his face.. as he said in his mind...

Some Time Ago...

Akainu: Yes Dr. Vegapunk... I want you to drug her...

Dr Vegapunk: Very well I will drug.. Straw Hat Luffy for you...

Akainu: Give her plenty of it... because once you give it too her... i'll break her this time...

Dr. VegaPunk: You sure... because side effects of this drug... will happen to her..

Akainu: And.. what is that...

Dr. VegaPunk: How can I explain this... well this side effect can happen to a woman.. so it should happen to Straw Hat..

Akainu nodded and said.

Akainu: Keep going... as he waited for vegapunk to finish talking..

Dr. VegaPunk: This side effect can cause... Mind control..

Akainu: Keep reading... he said in a cool tone.

Dr. VegaPunk: This drug also has Incense it will make a woman fall for you.. and can't resist a woman's desire for a man's body..

Akainu how ever grinned at this..

Akainu: Hold your tongue there Dr... give her that drug that incense... I think I have a idea... as he smirked.

Later on in Impel down in Luffy's cell.

Luffy: Guys... I know you miss me... but don't worry because grandpa going to find you ... I have to depend on him now... to look for you.. and get me out of this hellhole of impel down... akainu already did so much to me... I must get out of here before he tries to break my mind again..

Akainu now came towards her cell as she stopped talking seeing him.. with a frown.

Luffy: What do you want going to rape me again Bastard!?

Akainu: No... just going to give you your food... with a evil smile on his face...

Luffy: WOW since when were you nice to me! to give me food! with a hint of anger in her voice..

Akainu: Oh I just thought I give you something since you haven't eaten all day... with a grin on his face.

Luffy: Are you up to something..?

Akainu: Of course not... just eat up... as he pushed the plate of food.. towards her...

Akainu: Well eat up ...

Luffy looked at akainu for a second as she turned towards the food...

Luffy started eating..

Akainu had a evil smile.. watching her eat..

Luffy got done eating... as she looked up at akainu.

Akainu started laughing.

Luffy: What's so funny!?

Akainu; You want to know why I'm laughing?.. I bet you don't know what was in your food..

Luffy: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Akainu: Well you see... Daughter of Dragon.. lets just say I gave you some medicine in your food...

Luffy: For what? I'm not sick!

Akainu grinned..

Akainu: You'll see what I'm talking about because pretty soon the drugs will kick in...

Akainu: Now... Daughter of Dragon as he came close to her..

Akainu: Love me...

Luffy: ! as she felt a pang in her heart..

Luffy: N-NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

Akainu grinned even further watching.

Luffy: WHY DO I FEEL SO HOT! as she was sweating..

Luffy: LIKE I WOULD EVER LOVE YOU!

Akainu: Oh you will...

Akainu: I guess there's no need for those seastone cuffs.. you have on you.. because I got you right where I want you...

Luffy: !

Akainu: Now love me.. daughter of dragon!

Luffy ran up to the magma user kissing him on the lips..

Akainu eyes widened.

Luffy body got hot as she kissed him.

Akainu and Luffy kept kissing...

Akain broke the kiss and said.

Akainu: Heh I didn't expect you too kiss me like that... daughter of dragon..

Luffy; SHUT UP! I didn't mean too do it!

Luffy: I want to kiss him more.. NO! I must fight this medicine he gave me I can't fall in with him! she yelled in her mind.

Akainu: Now... lets take things to the next level... as he discarded his admiral uniform.

Luffy on the other hand started to take off her jail clothes and got naked for akainu.

Luffy: Why can't I fight this...!?

Akainu kissed her again.. as they stayed in that position.

To be continued.

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 3 COMING UP NOW.**

**NOW THAT AKAINU GOING TO MIND BREAK LUFFY AGAIN.. WILL OUR STRAW HATTED WOMAN CAPTAIN BE ABLE TO BREAK FREE FROM THIS.. OR FINALLY BE MIND BROKEN.. BY AKAINU..? COMING SOON IN CHAPTER 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Akainu Breaks Luffy's Mind PART TWO

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE LETS SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR STRAW HATTED CAPTAIN.. WILL SHE FALL FOR AKAINU OR BREAK OUT OF THE DRUG HE PUT IN HER FOOD LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS! **

Akainu and Luffy kiss each other holding and kissing each other..

Akainu: Now you will be mine... Daughter of Dragon... or I can finally address you as Luffy now.. since your falling for me already..

Luffy: I AM- AHHHH

Akainu: What was that..? as akainu was teasing her nipples..

Luffy: AAHNN

Akainu: Well...? Are you mine... as he kept teasing her nipples..

Luffy couldn't take it anymore so she screamed out...

Luffy: I AM YOURS! AKAINU!

Akainu smiled and said..

Akainu: Good Girl... as he licked her nipples..

Luffy:AAHNN!

Akainu: Now turn around...

She turned around for akainu.

Luffy: What the hell is wrong with me... I can't take this anymore...

Akainu shoved his manhood in her pussy

Luffy: AAHHHN! she moaned.

Akainu grunted as he banged her hard..

Luffy: OOHH! AKAINU!

Akainu grunted..

Akainu: YES I FINALLY HAVE YOU DAUGHTER OF DRAGON! YOU ARE MINE! LETS SEE DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS!?

Luffy: YES! as she moaned!

Akainu frowned at this as he went inside her pussy hard..

Luffy: AAHHN!

Akainu: Do you have any brother's!?

Luffy: Yes...

Akainu was a little angry..

He didn't like the fact she's still remembering her friends and brother's.. so he kept fucking her hard till she forgets...

Akainu had shot his seed in Luffy's pussy... as he pulled his manhood out... staring at her..

Akainu: Lets see do you remember who is your brother I killed...?

Luffy: .. you killed... ace...

Akainu had a angry look on his face...

Luffy: I need a break...

Akainu: Your not taking a break...

Luffy: WHAT?!

Akainu: You heard me.. your not taking a break till YOU FORGET EVERYTHING!

Akainu shoved his manhood back in her pussy as she screamed in pain... he kept doing it... and never stopped.. he shot out more of his seed in her.. luffy was sweating... she didn't want to do this anymore...but she l she looked like she was on the verge losing it... as she had a crazed smile on her face..

Luffy: AAHHHNN AKAINU DO ME MORE DO ME MORE! SHE BEGGED HIM TO DO IT!

Akainu: As you wish.. with a evil grin..

Akainu: It's working.. she's breaking! he yelled into his mind.

Luffy: I am losing it... my heart and soul now belongs to akainu... now... I am starting to forget my friends... with a weak voice... as a visage of her and her crew was fading and was erased from her mind...

Akainu shot one more load into her pussy filling her womb..as he pulled it out.. and took one more glare at her.

Akainu: Lets see who you remember now... as he grabbed a list of the straw hats wanted posters..

luffy had a weak face... as she stared at akainu

Akainu showed her the first wanted poster. of the pirate hunter zoro..

Akainu: Do you know who he is..?

Luffy: Huh... Who..? that's moss head...

Akainu grinned.

Akainu: How about her...? as he showed a poster of Nami..

Luffy: I don't know who she is...

Akainu smiled even more...

Akainu: Lets see about them! as he tossed all the posters of Usopp Sanji Chopper Robin Franky and Brook.. at her face.

Luffy: I don't know who they are...

Akainu: Good! now how about him... as he showed her a poster of fire fist ace...

Luffy's eyes went wide for a minute as she tried remembering who that was...

Akainu: Well Do You..?

Luffy: I...

Luffy: I can't remember who he is either...

Akainu smiled..

Akainu: HELL YEAH! your mine now! you don't remember nothing!

Luffy: Huh...?

Akainu: Do you know who I am..?

Luffy: No...? your a red man...

Akainu: No No.. I am your husband...

Luffy: Husband...?

Akainu: Yes .. your my wife... with a grin.

Akainu: Now... your Miss Sakazuki..

Luffy: I am..?

Akainu: Yes... you are..

Akainu: Look my lovely wife... starting tomorrow I will release you from impel down and take you to marineford with me..

Luffy: Home..?

Akainu: Yes Home.. and your going to be a marine..

Luffy: Marine..?

Akainu: Yes to support Justice...

Luffy: Justice... as she watched akainu leave..

Luffy: Wait where are you going...?

Akainu: I'll be back for you... just got to talk to the warden of your release.. tomorrow...

Luffy: ...

Akainu went to see Hanyabal.. and Magellan...

Akainu grinned and was smiling that he finally done it...

**AKAINU HAS FINALLY BROKEN LUFFY'S MIND... AND MADE HER HIS... AND MADE HER FORGET HER FRIENDS.. NOW THAT LUFFY IS MIND BROKEN WILL THE STRAW HATS KNOW OF WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR CAPTAIN.. FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FOUR! I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS MIGHT END UP HATING THIS STORY... I COULD REMOVE IT.. IF YOU WANT... BUT I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON THAT.. **


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy In Marineford..

**HERE WE GO CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU KEEP ENJOYING THIS STORY BECAUSE IF NOT I'LL REMOVE IT NOW AKAINU GOING TO FREE LUFFY FROM IMPEL DOWN AND TAKE HER TO MARINEFORD **

Now that Akainu has broken Luffy things are now going to change... she has a new life...

With **Garp..**

Garp: I am worried about Luffy... as he thought about his scared grand daughter...

Garp: Don't worry.. i'll free you from that bastard sakazuki... I won't let him torture you anymore... as he balled his fist..

Garp: I could care less.. this isn't justice... this is torture...

As Coby and Helhemppo were behind the old man with tears in their eyes they knew this was wrong..

Garp had memories of luffy and Ace..

A Memory showed were Ace was killed by Akainu and the fact that dadan.. beated garp for not helping ace and luffy

Dadan: IS DUTY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN FAMILY! GARP! as her words repeated in his mind..

Garp: this time going to be different... I am going to choose family.. over justice and duty.. I lost ace... I am not losing luffy... if that were to happen I don't know what dragon would do if he knew... as a visage of dragon was seen.. I am going to find your crew luffy and try helping them.. as the old man stared at the sun..

Coby: Luffy-San... the pink haired boy said in a worry like tone.

Helhemppo just looked down sadly...

The den den mushi was ringing..

Garp: Get me that snail phone...

Marine soldier passed Garp the snail phone..

Garp: Hello..?

Dragon: Would you mind telling me what the hell is my son turned daughter doing in impel down... I heard he was captured by the fleet admiral sakazuki!

Garp: guh! ? You!

Coby: Vice Admiral Garp..?

Garp: Can you guys leave out for a few minutes..

All of garp's marines went inside the ship leaving the old man alone on the deck of the ship..

Dragon: Well father... explain..

Garp: Dragon...

Dragon: Your a vice admiral can't you free her! from impel down!

Garp: I can't... dragon... sakazuki can report me for it I tried..

Dragon: Tch some grandfather you are...

Garp: DON'T GIVE ME THAT SOME FATHER YOU ARE THAT DAMN IVANKOV TURNED YOUR SON INTO A WOMAN! DID YOU ORDER HIM TOO!

Dragon: Of course not! don't accuse me of that!

Garp: TCH WELL DON'T ACCUSE ME OF MY JOB OF BEING A VICE ADMIRAL!

Dragon: Look lets stop fighting and get to the point!

Garp: Ah your right...

Dragon: Look... where are you anyway..

Garp: I'm off looking for luffy's crew to get their help.. to save luffy..

Dragon: Hmm I see... so your thinking of a way to save my son turned daughter..

Garp: Of course.. once we save her.. are you going to have ivankov turn her back to a man!

Dragon: I will do that.. now you focus on saving her... while I think of something i'll send ivankov.. to go with the straw hats... alright.. father..

Garp: Alright... Dragon..

With **Dragon**

Dragon: You just had to do something did you... as he glared at ivankov in a death stare..

Ivankov: Dragon I can explain... ple- as he was cut off

Dragon: QUIET! you will change my son back to a man... and help the straw hats save him! GOT THAT!

Ivankov flinched

Dragon: Well?! go! you got a job too do!

Ivankov: ALRIGHT! as the okama ran out heading for his ship going to do his mission dragon ordered him to do..

Dragon went outside and turned his gaze on the east... wondering of his son turned daughter.

Dragon: I'm sorry my son... ivankov... will change you back.. and help your crew free you... as he kept staring at the east.

With the **Straw Hats.**

Zoro and the others were still sailing... as they were going too an island... for a meeting.. for their plan to save luffy..

Zoro stood there as all the other members of the straw hats were waiting for someone..

Zoro was wearing luffy's straw hat..

Zoro: So.. vivi is on her way...

Nami: Yeah.. she's coming in a hour... pell bringing her..

Robin sat there with her hand under her chin..

Zoro: We do know it will be impossible to break into impel down with the gates of justice in the way... but as long as we have enough allies we might think of something

Franky: OI guys we got word that the whitebeard pirates are coming! they got the letter! we sent them!

Usopp: Yeah!

Sanji puffed some smoke as he was smoking his cigarette.

Chopper: Jimbe is coming! he got the letter!

Zoro smiled..

Zoro: My Luffy you sure did make a lot of friends.. while we were separated.. for two years.. he said with a grin..

Zoro: Right now... we have too plan...

Usopp: It's not going to be easy to get in the gates of justice... only the marines can get though that...

Robin: Hmm..

Brook; Right we must figure a way too get in and get luffy-san!

Right as they were talking a cold chill in the air blew past them..

Zoro: Huh.. why is it so cold now on this island!?

Robin: ...

?: So... you guys trying to get in the gates of justice... are ya..?

The Straw Hats turned to see who said that.

He was a man.. with some ice on him... he had oval sunglasses and a badana..

The Straw Hats Eyes widened as they saw who he was..

Straw Hats: AOKIJIJ!? they all yelled in unison.

Aokijij: Hey it's been awhile...

Zoro stared at the ice man..

Zoro: Why are you here...? he asked the ice man..

Aokijij: Well I seen the news of what happened to your captain... I've been looking for you guys...

Zoro: Your here to help us? in a hint of disbelief in his voice

Aokiji: Well I guess I could.. help you out since I am a former navy admiral..

Nami: Uh... but how can we trust you..

Robin: Don't forget... he has helped us before.. when we were facing the neo marines.. so we might as well trust him..

Franky: Robin is right... he has helped us.. so Zoro can he help us..

Zoro stared at the ice user

Zoro: Fine... he will help... besides we need all the help we can get to get luffy from that fleet admiral..

Aokiji: So you guys have a plan to get too impel down... ?

Zoro: We are working on that now... the whitebeard pirates are coming to help us.. as well so we got enough forces to break in impel down to save luffy..

With the **WhiteBeard Pirates**

Vista: Marco... are you sure we should help straw hat's crew to free him or her from impel down..

Marco: Of course... we have to do this for Ace... get all of our allies... spread the word too them.. we owe Ace's brother so we have to save him or her.. not to mention the old man did say to protect Straw Hat Luffy..

Vista: Your right...

Jozu: Hmmm

Izo: Well what about Red Hair should we ask him to help us... ?

Marco: Red Hair... Hmm as he thought of shanks..

Marco: .. you guys.. set sail and go for Straw Hat's crew... get our allies..

Jozu: Where are you going... Marco?

Marco: Going to get Red Hair... and ask him to help us..

Jozu: Becareful...

Marco: I will. you guys go ahead.. and get too the straw hats... as he turned to his phoenix form and took off.

**With Akainu at marineford having a meeting**

Akainu: Listen up.. Vice admirals... I have something I want too tell you all I will let the world government know about this too..

Vice Admirals were staring at their fleet admiral waiting for him to speak.

Smoker was there smoking

Tashigi was next too him.

Kizaru was standing near Akainu.

Akainu: I have broken Straw Hat Luffy's mind..

This caused the vice admirals eyes to widened hearing this news.

Akainu: I erased her memory's... so.. I am turning her too our side.. now she's joining the marines... but first I will talk too the world government about this.. since I changed her..

Smoker: Does Vice Admiral Garp know about this... ?

Akainu: No.. but he will find out...

Smoker: Straw Hat.. he whispered..

Kizaru: So.. straw hat luffy is joining the navy... hmmm

Akainu: I'm releasing her from impel down later...

Akainu: So everyone will accept that Luffy is a navy marine in marineford..

Tashigi: But Fleet Admiral.. what about the straw hats..?

Akainu: Oh them...?

Akainu: Leave them be... they wouldn't be dumb enough to try coming here or going to impel down to save her... she doesn't even remember them!

Kizaru: Sakazuki.. she could be right what if the straw hats would try something like this they will never give up.. given how reckless they are especially The Pirate Hunter Zoro...

Akainu: Hm... as the magma user thought of Zoro.

Akainu: I'm not too worried about him.. but if the straw hats were to cause something like this... kill them... every last one of them..

Akainu: He is right... The Pirate Hunter would do his best to get his captain back... he must be dealt with ... before he gets too luffy.. he said in his mind..

Akainu: You guys ... may leave now I am going to impel down... to get her now... as he got up going to his ship..

Smoker and Tashigi stood there..

Smoker: Hmmm

Tashigi: What's wrong...

Smoker was thinking about this.. meeting however he didn't like it..

Tashigi: Smoker?

Smoker: Yeah.?

Tashigi: You alright..?

Smoker: Yeah I'm fine.. let's go... he lied.

The two left..

**With The Straw Hats..**

Zoro and the other's were about to set sail too impel down as some of their reinforcements came.. Vivi came along with Pell the whitebeard pirates were not there yet.. jimbe came as well.

Zoro: So Aokijij where are you going..

Aokijij: I'm going to get some friends... to help out... i'll meet you there...

Zoro: Alright.. everyone READY!

Straw Hats: Yes!

Vivi: Yeah!

Jimbe: Yes!

Zoro: Franky Ready the Coupe De Bust!

Franky: On it Bro!

The Gang took off in a coupe de burst as they were on their way too impel down..

**With Akainu and Luffy.**

Akainu was on his way too impel down as he stopped his ship...

Akainu was now going to level 6 where he left Luffy..

Luffy was in her cell looking around..

Akainu appeared to her cell.

Luffy looked up at him with a small smile.

Luffy: Your Here! Husband!

Akainu: Yes I am.. with a smile.. staring at her..

Akainu: I am freeing you from impel down.. your going home... but promise me you will be on your best behavior on my ship?

Luffy: I promise!

Akainu: Good Girl... now I will take those cuffs off you..

Akainu took the cuffs off her.. was now taking her in his arms going back to his ship..

As they boarded on the ship... they now sailed going to marineford..

they were now sailing for 2 days.. as if.. the straw hats were sailing too.

Luffy was on akainu's ship sleeping.. as for akainu he was on the deck.

Akainu only had like 2 marine ships by his.. guarding him..

Akainu and Luffy were at least 5 hours from marineford.. until...

Not too long ago a marine officer cried out.

Marine Officer: FLEET ADMIRAL SIR A PIRATE SHIP IS AHEAD OF US!

Akainu: Hm..? a pirate ship...?

Marine Officer: Yes!

Akainu: Identify the ship...

Marine Officer had a scope as he looked at the ship but his eye widened in fear knowing who's ship that is..

Marine Officer: Oh No It's the !

Akainu: ...

Marine Officer: It's the!

Akainu: Say it already! in a annoyed tone.

The ship had a lion head.. and a straw hat jolly roger...

Marine Officer: It's the STRAW HAT PIRATES!

Akainu's eye's widened a bit..

Akainu: So they are here for her... he said in his mind..

Akainu: Fire at will!

Marine ships started firing at the sunny..

Zoro took a glance at the marine ship...

Zoro pulled out his sword pointing it at the marine ships.

Zoro: ATTACK THAT SHIP!

Usopp: Huh! Why! ?

Zoro: Because I see who's on that ship...

Nami grabbed a telescope to see who Zoro was talking about... but her eyes widened in fear..

Nami: It's! Akainu! she screamed in fear..

Usopp: AKAINU!

Zoro: GO TO HIS SHIP! NOW!

Usopp: But Zoro we can't fight on a fleet admiral!

Luffy not too long ago came out the ship was awaken from her nap as she was on the deck of the marine ship with akainu..

Luffy: Why is it so noisy.. with a pout..

Akainu: Don't worry about it... go back to the cabin..

Before Zoro could protest with usopp his one eye saw luffy on that ship.

Zoro: OH MY GOD HE HAS LUFFY!

This caused everyone too look at akainu's ship seeing luffy on board.

Nami: He does have Luffy!

Sanji: LET'S GO!

Zoro: FRANKY SPEED IT UP!

Akainu: I guess they have come.. for her... I am not letting that happen...

Zoro: That Bastard!

Sanji: Wait Mosshead we need a plan to go at his ships let's not.

Zoro: Out of my way! as he ran down to get one of the sunny's speed boats

Robin: ZORO!

Nami: ZORO WAIT!

Sanji: That Moron! lets go!

Zoro took off and was going to akainu's ship..

Akainu took a glance at zoro.

Akainu: The Pirate Hunter...

Zoro: finally got to his ship and jumped on it.

Luffy also stared at zoro.

Zoro: LUFFY! I'm here to save you!

Akainu turned his head at luffy.

Luffy: Hmm.. how do you know who I am.. ? as she stared at zoro with confusion.

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN I AM YOUR VICE CAPTAIN.

Luffy: Vice Captain..?

Zoro: Luffy it's me zoro!

Akainu grinned but also laughed..

Zoro turned to the magma user with a angry look.

Zoro: What's so Funny Bastard!?

Akainu: Oh Pirate Hunter you don't know this do you..? with a smile.

Zoro: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Akainu: Your captain doesn't remember you...

Those words repeated in Zoro's mind as he stared at luffy with a hint of disbelief.. and horror.

Zoro: WHAT!? he yelled.

**To be continued..**

**COMING IN CHAPTER 5 VICE CAPTAIN ZORO VS FLEET ADMIRAL AKAINU I KNOW YOU GUYS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT WILL ZORO WIN OR AKAINU AND SAVE LUFFY LETS FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5 **


	5. Chapter 5

A BATTLE BETWEEN A SWORDSMAN AND FLEET ADMIRAL

**ALRIGHT HERE WE GO! FANS THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR WILL ZORO WIN THIS FIGHT AND SAVE LUFFY OR NOT.. LETS SEE THIS HAPPEN! **

Zoro: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESNT REMEBER ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TOO HER!?

Akainu: What I done... too her..?

Akainu: Hmm what I done too her...

Zoro: DON'T PLAY DUMB as he unsheathed his swords.

Akainu: Let's just say... I raped her... and made her forget her friends...

Zoro got angry hearing this... he gripped his swords tightly in anger... as his eye was shadowed.

Akainu: Yes.. she doesn't remember you... I have been trying hard and hard.. to make her forget who you all are.. so I kept raping her and torturing her.. wit ha smile on his face..

Zoro gritted his teeth in anger.

Zoro: Luffy! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME!

Luffy kept staring at zoro.

Akainu: It's pointless pirate hunter.. she won't remember you.. ever again...

Zoro: shut UP!

Zoro: LUFFY PLEASE IT'S ME I AM YOUR VICE CAPTAIN YOUR THE CAPTAIN OF THE STRAW HATS! YOUR DREAM WAS TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES

Luffy: I don't know who you are green head.. but I don't want to be king of the pirates I want to be by my husband's side...

Zoro: Husband!? he yelled in disbelief.

Zoro: WHO!?

Akainu: Your looking at him... with a smile.

Zoro had veins popping on his forehead hearing all of this.. he really wanted to kill akainu for doing this too his captain.

Zoro: TIGER TRAP ONIGIRI PHOENIX! he yelled as he did his attack towards akainu.

Luffy jumped back.

Akainu: Hmmm.. as he got cut in half..

Zoro: YOU BASTARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MY CAPTAIN YOU CORRUPTED HER RAPED HER I'LL BE SURE TO CUT YOU TO PIECES FOR THIS!

Akainu reformed his body back..

Akainu: So you want to fight pirate hunter.. bring it.. on... because i'll kill you anyway she is mine now... not yours! as his fists boiled with magma.

Zoro: I WILL KILL YOU AND GET LUFFY AWAY FROM YOU!

Akainu: You can't kill me.. as he blasted a magma fist towards zoro.

Zoro dodged it and did a sword slash against akainu's magma fist.

Akainu blocked it as he lunged at zoro with a magma fist as zoro was about to clash at him with three swords.

**With the Straw Hats as they were fighting the marine ships..**

Nami: What is Zoro doing Sanji!

Sanji: Damn he's fighting akainu! and luffy is still there.

Usopp: Well while zoro is holding Akainu off lets all go there and get luffy off his ship!

Sanji: Good idea Franky Brook you two take care of those two marine ships the rest of us are going to get luffy! lets move it while moss head fighting the fleet admiral

**Back with Akainu and Zoro**

The two kept fighting as Luffy and some marines are watching..

Akainu Had magma boiling all over him as he rushed at Zoro trying to burn him..

Zoro had blocked every magma attack akainu had pulled he is trying to land a hit on akainu.

Zoro: You bastard!

Akainu: You can't get me can you! Magma boiled on him!

Zoro jumped back and was in a defend stance with his swords.. as Akainu was in a fighting stance with his magma fists.

Zoro had a angry look on his face pointing his swords at akainu.

Zoro: I am not letting you live...

Akainu smiled..

Akainu: You really think you can take me on pirate hunter.. you don't like flashly funerals..

Zoro: I am getting luffy back and restore her!

Akainu: That's impossble... pirate hunter she will never remember.. I will turn her too the marines and have her fight for justice.. plus she is mine now... she will do as I say..

Zoro: She is not your property! Magma Bastard! she has her freewill!

Akainu: Oh I see... now.. I see why your all tensed up..

Zoro: What are you talking about!?

Akainu: If I am correct you are in love with her as well are you not?

Zoro flinched a little..

Akainu: Then I am correct you love.. her... too late she belongs too me! DAI FUNKA!

Zoro: Shit! as he saw the attack.

He blocked the attack with all three of his swords..

Zoro: Damn it I hate Logia's! as he kept blocking the giant magma fist..

Akainu pressed his fist harder on the swords.. as his power grew stronger.

Akainu: Can't take the heat can you?

Zoro: Shut up! your just getting cocky with your logia power!

Akainu: Lets see can you be able to block this! as akainu did a magma explosion on Zoro.

Zoro: AAAHHH! he yelled in pain as he got burned a little..

Zoro: AAH DAMN IT! IT BURNS! as he was on the ground.

Akainu: Your suffering... are you pirate hunter..? as magma boiled on his right fist..

Zoro: Damn Him!

Akainu: Are you done yet.. because I can finish you off.. with one attack.. in a cold voice.

Zoro stared at the magma user.

Sanji: OI!

Akainu: Hmm as he turned towards Sanji.

Sanji: LEAVE HIM ALONE! DABLO JAMBE! AS HE DID HIS ATTACK ON AKAINU IMBUED WITH HAKI.

Akainu got kicked too the side by Sanji.. as he got sent flying to a cabin.

Zoro: Cook!

Sanji: Had too come save your moss head self from getting killed! he scolded.

Nami and the others got too Akainu's ship as they defeated the maries out there way.

Nami: We are here! where's luffy!

Luffy stood right there watching the straw hats..

Zoro: Luffy.. he said weakly..

Sanji: Luffy-Chan!

Nami: Luffy we got you at last we are here for you!

Usopp: Come with us!

Luffy looked at each and every one of the straw hats faces,,

Vivi: Come on Luffy-San!

Luffy: ...

Jinbe: Luffy! come on lets go before akainu gets back up!

Luffy: I don't want TO GO!

This caught all the straw hats off guard hearing this as they stared at luffy with fear.

Akainu was now getting up as he dusted himself off.. he now took a glance at the straw hats and jinbe..

Akainu: So the whole straw hat pirates are here.. and the former warlord jinbe..

The straw hats turned at the magma user.

Akainu: So I guess I will have too kill you all since you boarded this ship.

Sanji: Luffy-Chan Come on! we have to go!

Luffy: I am not leaving! I am staying with my husband!

Straw Hats: Husband!? they all yelled with disbelief.

Akainu grinned.

Usopp: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU HAVE NO HUSBAND!

Zoro: It's no lie... she's telling the truth..

Chopper: Wha!?

Nami: Ngh!

Robin: ! as they stared at zoro.

Zoro: Guys.. this magma bastard corrupted our captain..

Nami: WHAT IMPOSSIBLE!

Akainu: I think I will explain this before I kill you all..

The crew turned to the magma user with anger on their faces.

Akainu: You see... Straw Hat Luffy is mine now... she is my wife... ever since I had her in impel down I wanted to make her mine.. but... she kept refusing and rejecting me.. so I had to do what I had to do... I raped your captain..

That last word akainu said caused all the straw hats eyes to widened...

Akainu: I have done that more than once... making her mine.. but still she didn't fall for me...

Akainu: So I gave her a drug.. to cause her too love me... right when her guard was down I was able to take her...

The straw hats all had angry faces and death stares at akainu..

Akainu: And.. I made her forget who all of you are..

The straw hats once again had shocked faces hearing this..

The Straw Hats really had enough of this.. as they had angry faces..

Straw Hats: DAMN YOU! they all jumped at akainu getting ready to do their best attacks on him..

Akainu smiled as he say all of them go at him..

Akainu: SAY GOODBYE STRAW HATS DAI FUNKA!

Nami: WHAT!

Jinbe BLASTED A WATER BALL TO STOP THE ATTACK!

Akainu snarled at jinbe.

Zoro rushed at Akainu and raised two swords.

Akainu turned towards zoro as

Zoro stabbed Akainu in the chest with two swords imbued with Haki..

Zoro: Got you now bastard!

Akainu grunted as he felt the blades stab him..

Akainu: Pirate Hunter! akainu impaled Zoro with a magma fist in his chest...

Zoro felt the attack of hot boiling magma burn his insides..

Nami: ZORO!

Everyone saw this.. as their eyes widened.

Akainu: I will Kill you Now! as he raised another magma fist..

Franky: ROCKET LAUNCHER! as he blasted his rockets at akainu.

Sanji kicked akainu off zoro.

Akainu got pushed back but was not done...

Jinbe wasted no time in blasting a wave of water on akainu..

Akainu dodged but ran up towards jinbe and did a meigo attack on him.

Akainu burned Jinbe's chest..

Nami: Thunderbolt tempo! as she did her attack on the magma user.. which didn't work..

Akainu: You want to die too..? as he glared t Nami..

Sanji: LEAVE HER ALONE! as he kicked akainu.

Akainu blocked all of his kicks but grabbed Sanji's leg.. burning it..

Sanji: AAAHHH! he screamed..

Akainu punched sanji in the face..

Luffy kept watching but something was troubling her head as she kept getting visions.. of Zoro and the straw hats..

Luffy: OW my head!

Chopper ran too zoro's side with robin.

Chopper: OH MY GOD ZORO ARE YOU OK!

Zoro: Does it look like it... ? blood was leaking from his mouth..

Robin stared at him in horror.

Chopper: We need to get out of here! he's too strong!

Nami: Chopper's right everyone withdraw!

Zoro: No.. we can't leave Luffy!

Vivi: Yeah we can't just leave Luffy!

Nami: WE HAVE TOO GO ZORO WE WILL GET LUFFY ANOTHER TIME! LETS LEAVE NOW!

Zoro: Damn it all! lets go!

Jinbe summoned a whale shark to come get everyone to go back to the sunny..

Everyone got on but Akainu watched them escape..

Akainu: You won't get away that easy.. straw hats... he boiled with magma as both his arms were he raised them in the air and yelled out.

Akainu: Meteor Volcano! as he blasted dozens of magma fists in the air going to rain the straw hats..

Usopp: OH SHIT LOOK OUT EVERYONE! he yelled as he saw the raining magma fists..

Everyone screamed in horror seeing the magma fists..

they were almost there too the sunny as they all got aboard but Jinbe got blasted by one of the magma fists..

Jinbe: AAAH! he yelled in pain.

Nami: JINBE!

Jinbe grunted as he fell in the water but before he fell he said.. his last words..

Jinbe: You all must save Luffy-Kun.. for me... please be safe you all.. as he fell in the water..

Franky: COUPE DE BURST!

Nami and the other's screamed out Jinbe as they left him.. to his death...

They blasted into air and took off fleeing from Akainu.. but lost a friend..

Akainu: Damn.. they got away... but no matter.. I got jinbe... the traitor.. next time when we meet straw hats.. you won't escape..

Luffy: ...

Akainu turned towards luffy.

Akainu: You ok..?

Luffy: Yeah... she said in a sad tone.

Akainu: What's with that look?

Luffy: You killed that fish guy.. why did you do that..?

Akainu: Because he was a traitor too the navy... so he had too die..

Luffy: ... but... ok...

Akainu: Here why don't you go back too the cabin.. i'll have someone cook you a meal.. ok..?

Luffy: Ok...?

Akainu: We'll be in marineford.. soon..

**To be continued..**

**CHAPTER 5 DONE WITH CHAPTER 6 COMING! MY FANS! GLAD YOU LOVE THE STORY DO REVIEW... YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER **


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro's Confession…

**ALRIGHT HERE IS CHAPTER 6 FOR YOU GUYS DO ENJOY. AND REVIEW **

Just a few 3 days ago from their battle with Akainu they failed getting Luffy from him they also mourned for their friend Jinbe who died..

Zoro who was impaled by akainu's magma fist.. he sort of passed out on that day..

Zoro was in chopper's room being tended to his wounds sanji was in there with him since akainu burned his leg..

Zoro was sleep.. but he had lost a lot of blood from that injury akainu gave him... chopper saved his life though...

Zoro was sleep but also dreaming... he was dreaming of Luffy... just him and her..

Zoro: Luffy.. as he came close too her..

Luffy: Zoro...

Zoro; Luffy you don't understand how much I love you...

Luffy: Really... you love me Zoro...?

Zoro: Yes.. I love you more then anything... I won't let that magma bastard take you from me... you are going too be mine... I really wished I could had tell you this before he took you but I am telling you now...

Zoro: Please Luffy I know by the time... you return to us... you might be turned back too a man.. but I don't want you too go...

Luffy: You want me too stay like this...

Zoro: Please Luffy.. it's better seeing you this way...

Luffy: Zoro.. as she grabbed him on his shoulders and gave him a kiss..

Zoro took in the kiss as he held her tight..

Zoro: Luffy...

Luffy: Yes Zoro.. as she looked up too him..

Zoro: Can I be your Greatest Swordsman...

Luffy: Of course since I am becoming Pirate Queen..

Zoro smiled at her...

Outside of Zoro's dream was the current straw hats who were not injured by akainu's ruthless attacks.. who were looking at Zoro and Sanji"s condition.

Nami: How are they chopper.. ?

Chopper: Fine.. for now... but Zoro got the worst... though..

Franky: Is he alright though..

Chopper: Yeah but in this state he's in.. is ...

Robin: Is what chopper.. what about Mr. Cook..

Chopper: Sanji's Fine... he has a burned mark on his leg though.

Chopper: Zoro.. might.. go into a coma...

Everyone had shocked faces...

Nami: A COMA! she repeated with horror in her voice.

Brook: WHY A COMA NOW!

Franky stared at Zoro..

Sanji was beginning to wake up.

Sanji: So.. Moss Head.. going in a coma huh..?

Nami: Sanji-Kun!

Sanji: Yeah I'm alright...

Usopp: Glad you are

Sanji: Man it's a shame we lost Jinbe...

This caused all the straw hats to have down cast eyes

Usopp: So.. chopper if zoro in a coma...will he ever wake up...?

Chopper: He might... try waking up.. lets just say he's dreaming..

Sanji: Heh that Moss Head dreaming about Booze or swords..

Robin: I wouldn't say that...

Nami: Huh what you mean Robin..? as she turned to her..

Robin: He's thinking about Luffy..

Sanji: We have to get Luffy back...

Usopp: Can't believe Akainu broken her... and made her forget us!

Nami: Don't worry Once Zoro wakes up we will rethink of a new plan to get her back... and restore her!

**Back in Zoro's Dream**

Zoro and Luffy was on the sunny... in his training room..

Luffy: Zoro your so cute..

Zoro had a light blush on his face.. as he stared at Luffy's Boobs..

Luffy: You alright... Zoro..? in a cute tone..

Zoro: Yeah... as he kissed her cheek. she had a flushed red face..

Luffy kissed him on the lips... as she stared at his muscular body..

Luffy looked up at him as Zoro looked at her..

**It has been 3 weeks since Zoro was in his coma.. in his dream with luffy.. the other straw hats are worried about their vice captain waiting for him too wake up... but nothing did not happen he stayed on that bed never waking up.. **

**With Luffy and Akainu at MarineFord.**

Akainu: You will live in here with me... my room..

Luffy: Nice...

Akainu: Starting tomorrow you will become a marine... your training of your powers since you ate the Gum Gum Fruit..

Luffy: Ok..

Akainu: Once your training is done... I will rank you as a vice admiral... of Navy HQ.

Luffy nodded..

Akainu started walking off.

Luffy: Where are you going..?

Akainu: Well I got work too do.. and have a meeting with the world government.. you just stay right there and sleep till I return.. alright?

Luffy: O-Ok...

Akainu walked off and was going to his office... which Admiral Kizaru was already there.

Akainu: What are you doing here... Kizaru..?

Kizaru: Just came too see you Sakazuki.. we need to talk..

Akainu: Talk about What.?

Kizaru: Straw Hat Luffy..

Akainu: Yeah What about her?

Kizaru: I somewhat don't think the world government would let you keep her..

Akainu: Just what are you saying..?

Kizaru: Oh come on... you know the world government want's straw hat luffy dead... not to mention all the trouble he or she caused.. plus the child of the dangerous man on earth..

Akainu: ...

Kizaru: There's no way you could convince them too let straw hat luffy... join our side..

Akainu: I changed her... she doesn't even remember her crew or friends.. as long as I got her she won't do anything.. to make the government mad..

Kizaru: Fine.. say what you want... but still the government will consider her as a enemy.. as the light user walked away..

Akainu had a thought of the world government..

Akainu: I must do something to keep Luffy... if the government wants her dead.. I must try convincing them she's on the navy's side I will train her... he said in his mind thinking of her..

**At the capital of the world government **

Akainu was talking too Kong.. and the 5 Star elders..

Akainu: Hear me out elders I have changed Straw Hat Luffy.. I have made her forget about her crew.. and friends.. I want her too be on the navy's side along with me...

Kong: Hmm very well Akainu but if straw hat luffy remembers who.. she is... then it's your job too kill her..

Akainu: No need to kill her... i'll just send her back to impel down..

Kong: Fine.. do what you want with her just keep her under control...

Akainu: I promise... as he smiled..

**To Be Continued... **

**CHAPTER 7 COMING NOW MY FANS... AND FRIENDS KEEP REVIEWING I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... WILL ZORO EVER WAKE UP FROM HIS COMA WHAT WILL BECOME OF LUFFY BEING A MARINE WITH AKAINU.. LETS SEE THAT IN CHAPTER 7.. **


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy the Marine Vice Admiral

**OK HERE IS CHAPTER 7 MY FRIENDS AND FANS I WILL WRITE AT LEAST 100 OR 200 WORDS AND WRITE THE REST TOMMORROW. REVIEW! **

In about 3 months later... Akainu has been training Luffy to become a marine he has trained her all the types of haki and she has improved on them... he is making her the perfect marine killing machine and warrior he also trained her Rokushinki moves...

Akainu: Do it again!

Luffy: Geppo! Gum Gum Pistol! as she did her attack.. against a wall.

Akainu nodded..

Akainu: Now.. I think you had enough training for today... I will let you take a rest... ok honey..

Luffy: Ok Husband...

Akainu: Go fresh up..

Luffy walked away going to take a shower..

Luffy goes to the shower washing herself... and washing her long hair..

Luffy was thinking about something in her mind..as she saw a vision of Zoro..

A memory showed.

Zoro: LUFFY IT IS ME! YOUR VICE CAPTAIN YOUR DREAM WAS TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES! YOU HAVE TO REMEBER ME!

Luffy: Why am I... thinking about that Green headed man..?

Sanji: LUFFY-CHAN REMEMBER US!

Luffy...

The memory stopped..

Luffy: why do I keep seeing this green headed man in my head...

Luffy now saw visions of the straw hats and Jinbe..

Luffy: Who are they and why do they want me back with them.. ?

She gets out the shower as she looks around.. putting on panties and a bra for her large boobs.

Akainu is sitting down in his office... as Luffy walks in..

Akainu: Your done..

Luffy: Akainu..?

Akainu: Yeah..?

Luffy: Umm can I ask you something...?

Akainu: What ever it is say it..

Luffy: I keep having these visions..

Akainu's eyes widened as he knew what she meant by visions.

Akainu: What do you mean... ?

Luffy: I keep having visions of that green haired man with the three swords... and his pirate crew...

Akainu had a hardened face.. as he stared at her.

Akainu: No... she can't remember impossible!

Luffy: Do you know who the green headed man is.. ?

Akainu: Yes I do..

Luffy: What's his name..?

Akainu: He is the Pirate Hunter a ruthless killing machine plus he's a demon swordsman...

Luffy: AWESOME CAN HE CUT THROUGH WALLS OR WHAT EVER..!

Akainu: HE IS NOT AWESOME HE IS EVIL! HE KILLS PEOPLE TOO! PIRATES ARE NOTHING BUT EVIL! he yelled at her.

Luffy: Oh ... he's evil.. with down cast eyes she had..

Akainu: You must understand that pirates are evil too the world.. that is why the world government has The Navy... to serve Justice! in order to protect those from pirates!

Luffy: Hm... alright... but..

Akainu: But What?

Luffy: I mean What if all pirates are not that evil... what if some are good in many ways..

Akainu: I think I should show you ... the true ways of a evil pirate.. the things that they do.. as he glared at her with a frown.

**To Be Continued. **

**OK CHAPTER 7 DONE CHAPTER 8 IS ON IT'S WAY MY FRIENDS AND FANS DO REVIEW **

**WILL LUFFY REALLY KNOW WHAT A EVIL PIRATE IS? LETS SEE IN CHAPTER 8! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Ghost Of Fire Fist Ace Appears.

**CHAPTER 8 RIGHT HERE I WILL WRITE IT TOMMORROW OK AND I WILL PUT A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO SEE YA LATER LEAVE A REVIEW. **

Akainu takes Luffy to a pirate record room showing her all the records that pirates do that are evil..

Akainu: See... all these records are what pirates are? they are evil...

Luffy stared at all the pictures with horror.

Akainu: Now look at the pictures of the straw hats... starting with the Pirate Hunter.. since he's one of the worst generation! he shows Luffy all of Zoro's records.

Luffy: But.. that green haired man..

Akainu: He is evil.. I heard a report of him in alablasta killing the innocent.. and defeated CP9 agent Kaku not too mention he fought one of those paciftas..

Luffy stared at Zoro's wanted Poster...

Luffy now saw all the records of what pirates do too the innocent and people .. even marines..

Akainu: Now tell me if the pirate hunter is awesome too you now?

Luffy: N-No... he's not...

Akainu: Good.. now pirates are our enemies..

Luffy: But what about the royal 7 warlords..? they are pirates too.

Akainu: The Warlords work under the world government and the navy..

Akainu: If the 7 warlords of the sea.. dare to betray us.. we revoke their titles and do a buster call on what ever homeland they have.. or kill them.. for treason.

Luffy: Oh... I see...

Akainu: Always know this.. Luffy... all pirates are evil.. never trust them.. do remember that.. as he glared at her..

Luffy: ...

Akainu: And show no mercy too them... just kill them..

Akainu: Understand? in a serious tone.

Luffy: I understand... I will show no mercy to pirates...

Akainu: Good that's what I like to hear from you.. someday I will rank you as a admiral... along with Kizaru..

Luffy: ...

Akainu: Now... I think it's time for our session..

Luffy: Session..?

Akainu: Yes our Love session.. lets go in bed..

Luffy: Ok... with a smile on her face.

Akainu takes Luffy in bed with him.. as they were both naked..

Akainu kissed Luffy as she kissed him back moaning..

Akainu grabbed her large boobs squeezing them and playing with her nipples..

Luffy moaned

Luffy: More akainu!

Akainu kept playing with her breasts..

Akainu: Now lets have more fun! as he shoved his manhood in her pussy..

Luffy jerked her head moaning and grunting.

Akainu kept going in and out of her.. as she moaned.

Luffy: MORE AKAINU MORE!

Akainu went in fast and deep into her womb.

Akainu: Heh

Luffy: Akainu!

Akainu: Yeah?

Luffy: I LOVE YOU!

Akainu: I love you as well Luffy Sakazuki..

The two kissed and grunted

Akainu: Luffy! he grunted.

Luffy: YES AKAINU!

Akainu: Remember you will always be MINE

Luffy: I WILL BE YOUR LOYAL WIFE!

Akainu: GOOD AND WHAT ELSE.. ?

Luffy: Become a MARINE ADMIRAL!

Akainu: GOOD!

Akainu" LUFFY!

Luffy: AKAINU!

Akainu shot his big load of his semen in her womb filling it..

The Two were sleep.. as Luffy was in the bed.. with akainu

Moments ago.. Luffy was dreaming..

She was dreaming of being a marine admiral but someone was in her path..

It was a man..

The man had freckles on his face black hair a whitebeard tattoo on his back and another tattoo with ASCE with a X on the S.

Luffy: Huh who are you?

Ace: It is Me Luffy your big brother..

Luffy; Brother... I don't have a brother..?

Ace: Yes you do.. you must remember me.. and your crew..

Luffy: I DON'T HAVE A CREW I AM A MARINE ADMIRAL

Ace: NO YOUR NOT YOU ARE MONKEY D. LUFFY YOU WAS MY BROTHER BUT YOUR MY SISTER NOW!

Luffy: I AM NOT!

Ace: AKAINU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR CORRUPTING MY SISTER IF I WAS ALIVE! I'D KILL YOU HE YELLED IN HIS MIND.

Ace: I have to find HER CREW! AS HE VANISHED.

Luffy woke up from her sleep quickly with a feared face.

Akainu woke up and saw her face.

Akainu: What's the matter..?

Luffy: I had this dream,, and this man was in my dream and claims I'm his sister or brother...

Akainu's eyes widened when he heard her say a man that called his wife brother or sister..

Akainu: Fire Fist Ace... he muttered ...

Akainu: It's just a dream... besides I will never happen..

Akainu snarled..

Akainu: Now Fire Fist Ace trying to get her to remember... I must prevent her from remembering! he yelled in his mind..

**8 Days Later**

Akainu however kept a close eye on Luffy making sure she wouldn't remember..

He is worried at the fact she will

Now Fire Fist Ace as a ghost appears.. as he is flying though the sky with angel wings..

Angel Ace: I have too warn Luffy's friends.. gramps.. everyone to save her... she still doesn't remember.. don't worry.. Little sister... I will help you.. as he vanished

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**CHAPTER 8 DONE NUMBER 9 IS COMING! I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER NINE THOUGH *SMILES* YOU'LL LOVE IT REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

The Sakazuki Family.

**HERE IS YOUR SURPRISE FANS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

A month passed... during on marineford in the medical center.. a doctor was checking up Luffy.. giving her a physical check up.

Doctor: Well Vice Admiral Luffy.. you are healthy.. but... there is something you might want to know...

Luffy: Like what?

Doctor: Your pregnant..

Luffy's eyes widened hearing this..

Luffy: I'm having akainu's baby... she said in disbelief.

Doctor: You are carrying more than one...

Luffy: WHAT!

Doctor: You have twins.

Luffy was shocked hearing this..

Luffy touched her stomach..

Luffy: So I got... two little marine babies...

Akainu grinned. as he walked in.

Akainu: So.. your bearing my children.. as he smirked looking at her stomach.

Luffy: Hehe can't wait for them to be born.. i'll give them all the love in the world

Akainu: Yes and for justice. he said with conviction in his voice

Now that Luffy is pregnant how will everyone react to this.

**With Garp.**

Garp was still looking for the straw hats but heard news from marineford... from his friend sengoku,.

Garp: Yeah... Sengoku... he talked on the snail phone.

Sengoku: You won't believe this.. but Akainu has your grand daughter free from impel down.

Garp's eyes widened as he heard this.

Garp: THEN SHE IS FREE!?

Sengoku: No garp... your grand daughter has become a marine vice admiral..

Before Garp could say anything he had a surprised look on his face with a smile..

Garp: HE MADE HER INTO A MARINE! he yelled in disbelief.

Sengoku: Yeah... and another thing.

Garp: COME ON TELL ME WHAT ELSE with a huge grin he was happy that luffy finally became what he wanted a marine..

Sengoku: Akainu made your granddaughter his wife... ]

Garp's eyes shadowed with anger hearing the last part as his smile faded.

Garp: HE MADE HER WHAT! HE SCREAMED IN ANGER.

Sengoku: She lives at marineford with him. I really didn't think akainu would do this... but...

Garp: DON'T SAY NO MORE! I'M GOING BACK TO MARINEFORD TO SEE HER MYSELF I'VE BEEN GONE ALL THIS TIME AND THINGS CHANGED ALREADY! HE SCREAMED IN RAGE.

Sengoku: GARP DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH AT MARINEFORD! NOW!

Garp: OH I WON'T IF SAKAZUKI DARES TO DEFILE HER I'LL KILL HIM!

Sengoku: GARP I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH YOU KNO- as Garp hanged up on sengoku.

Sengoku facepalmed..

Sengoku: He never listens... why do I even bother... ? with a face palm.

Garp: CHANGE COURSE WE ARE GOING TO MARINEFORD NOW! LETS GO FAST!

Marine Officer: YES SIR!

Garp: THAT DAMN SAKAZUKI BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK HE DID TOO HER OR I WLL KILL HIS ASS! HE YELLED IN HIS MIND WITH ANGER.

**With The Straw Hats**

The Crew still waits for Zoro to wake up... it has been a month... since he was put in that coma.

Nami: WHY ISNT HE AWAKE YET THIS IS TERRIBLE!

Chopper: I am DOING EVERYTHING I CAN TO TRY TO BRING HIM BACK!

Usopp: ZORO PLEASE WAKE UP WE NEED YOU!

Franky: WAKE UP ZORO-BRO!

Sanji: Grr Moss Head WAKE UP YOUR SCARING EVERYONE!

Robin: Swordsman-san... as tears were forming in her eyes..

Brook: ZORO-SAN YOU MUST WAKE UP LUFFY-SAN NEEDS US! AND YOU!

Chopper: ZORO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! AS the young doctor was operating on him.

Almost all the straw hats yelled for zoro's name trying to wake him up but nothing happened ...

Chopper: Man! at this rate he might die if he stays in this state! forever!

THIS CAUSE THE STRAW HATS TO GASP HEARING THIS.

Ghost Ace appeared.

Ghost Ace jumps into Zoro going into his dream.

**In Zoro's Dream**

Zoro and Luffy hugging each other as they watch the stars . ace appears in front of zoro.

Zoro: ACE! as his eyes widened

Ghost Ace: Zoro you must wake up!

Zoro: why?

Ghost Ace: because Your crew needs you and my sister !

Zoro: ... but..

Ghost Ace: Please they need you! YOU HAVE TO SAVE MY LITTLE SISTER AKAINU HAS CORRUPTED HER HE IS COVERING UP WHAT EVERYONE SHE CAN REMEMBER

Zoro: but.. I am so happy in this dream with Luffy. .. if I leave... then I'll never have this kind of dream again

Ghost Ace: Zoro you will be with her you can win her by killing Akainu please zoro do it for me...

Zoro:... as he turned away but his face hardened with determination he knew ace was right about this.

Zoro: Your right I have to wake up and save her by killing him! He yelled.

Ghost Ace: That's the spirit zoro! With a smile on his face.

**At Marineford**

Luffy is in her bed room laying down... as she gets up too go look for her husband akainu.

Garp had just arrived to marineford but was in a rush looking for Luffy.

Akainu was in the meeting room with kizaru and the vice admirals of Navy HQ.

Akainu: Well my vice admirals I am going to be a father... he said in a gentle voice.

The Vice admirals clapped and congratulate him..

Luffy however found her husband as she stared at him.

Luffy: Akainu!

Akainu: Yes... Luffy..

Luffy: can I have some food?

Akainu: Really you love to eat a lot... in a deadpanned tone.

Akainu: one of you marines get her some food.. no- he was cut off as..

Garp punched a hole in the wall and found everyone in the meeting room as they were looking crazy at him.

Garp: WHERE IS SHE!?

Tsuru: Where is who..? Garp..?

Garp: Luffy! I am looking for her!

Luffy: Hmm.. ? as she turned to garp.

Garp turned to luffy as he looked at her.

Garp: LUFFY I FOUND YOU AT LAST COME GIVE YOUR GRANDPA A HU- AAAAAAHHH! AS HE SAW LUFFY'S ROUND STOMACH THAT WAS BIG.

Garp: LU-LUFFY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? HE SCREAMED IN HORROR.

Luffy: Na... she titled her head. in confusion.

Luffy: Who are you..?

Garp: HUH WHAT YOU MEAN WHO AM I.. I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER! HE YELLED AT HER.

Luffy: Grand Father...?

Garp: YES IT'S ME!

Luffy tried to remember who garp was.. but just couldn't.

Luffy: I don't know who you are..

Garp eyes went wide in horror hearing that his own grand daughter doesn't know who he is... as he turned towards akainu.

Akainu smiled.

Akainu: Heh Heh.. so your finally here garp the hero..

Garp: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT DIDNT YOU! HE YELLED IN ANGER

Akainu: Yes... I have... she is my wife now.. with a grin on his face.

Garp had a angry look on his face as his eyes were shadowed..

Garp really wanted to put his hands on akainu now for getting his grand daughter pregnant.

Akainu: And your grand daughter... doesn't even remember you... I made her forget her friends everything.. so she doesn't know you anymore..

Garp now had a horrified look on his face hearing what akainu said.

Garp: YOU MADE HER FORGET WHO SHE IS! NOT ONLY SHE FORGOTTEN HER FREINDS AND FAMILY BUT YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!AND RAPED HER TOO!? I'LL KILL YOU! SAKAZUKI! AS GARP'S FIST HARDENED WITH HAKI AS HE WAS GOING TO GET AKAINU UNTIL 3 VICE ADMIRALS CAUGHT GARP AND HELD HIM DOWN.

Akainu walked towards garp and said.

Akainu: Still trying to kill me..? well that won't happen... Garp.. remember this.. your grand daughter is mine... and I mean "_Mine"_ she will do as I say.. she will follow all of my commands.. besides didn't you want her to become a marine? I already made her one just as you once wanted.. you should be happy.. instead of attacking me.. how about you just forget who she is... she belongs to only me... no one else... he said in a dark tone.

Garp growled..

Garp: Why You!?

Akainu: Just for that... you will never see your grand daughter again I don't want you around her or to see her.. if I catch you doing any of those... I will contact the world government about you and that you are disobeying my orders.. understand that.. old man..

Garp: I will get her back! she is my grand daughter LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME AND YOUR FRIENDS!

Akainu punched Garp in the face.

The vice admirals flinched at this..

Akainu: Leave her alone... take him away... men..

5 vice admirals took the hero of the navy away.. from the meeting room

Garp: SAKAZUKI DAMN YOU! as he was taken away..

Akainu grinned.

Luffy stood there... as a memory showed her..

Garp: LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME AND YOUR FRIENDS! garp repeated in her mind..

Luffy: Remember...?

Akainu turned towards her looking at her with as his eyes went wide.

Luffy: why do I have to remember...

Akainu: ... as he kept his eyes on her..

Luffy: what friends do I remember...?

Akainu: Your friends... you have no friends remember...

Luffy: But Vice Admiral Garp said I have to remember them...

Akainu: No you don't... he was lying... garp is just crazy..

Luffy: Is he...?

Akainu: Yes he nodded.

Luffy: Okay..

Akainu: Why don't you go relax yourself luffy... or start training..

Luffy: OKAY with a small smile.

Right when she walked away Akainu turned towards Smoker.. and Tashigi.

Akainu: You two come here.. as he pointed at them.

Smoker and Tashigi came to akainu.

Akainu: I have a job for you two..

Smoker: And what is it.. Fleet Admiral.

Akainu: I want you two to keep garp away from her... and I also want you to keep a close eye on him.. as well.. if he is up to something it's your job to report it to me understand?

Smoker: Understood... but sir... don't you think your taking this too far.. I mean that is garp's grand child..

Akainu: Not anymore she's not... you have your orders now do as I commanded... I could care less about what you think.. as the magma user walks away.. to his office leaving the meeting room.

Smoker: Seriously... he is taking this too far... why is he doing this.. the smoke user said in his mind never taking his eyes off akainu.

Tashigi: Man he really is strict about Luffy...

Smoker: I wouldn't say that...

Tashigi: Huh..? what you mean smoker...?

Smoker: Lets go to garp... and have a word with him..

Tashigi: You sure about that Smoker?

Smoker: Look I don't like this... I don't like this at all I mean akainu is insane.. the way he is towards Garp..

Tashigi: Well you do have a point..

Smoker: Lets just go see garp..

**Garp is on his ship.**

Garp is crying as his tears rolled down his face but he was also angry..

Garp: THIS IS NOT JUSTICE! AS HE PUNCHED A HOLE IN THE WALL OF HIS SHIP.

Garp: WHAT KIND OF GRANDFATHER AM I! I LOST MY GRAND DAUGHTER NOW SHE DOESNT EVEN REMEMBER ME BECAUSE OF WHAT AKAINU DONE TO HER! PLUS HE RAPED HER AND GOT HER PREGNANT! AS HE SLAMMED HIS FISTS ON THE GROUND.

Coby: Garp-San... he said in a worried tone...

Garp: I SHOULD HAD FREED HER FROM IMPEL DOWN AND FACED AKAINU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE BUT NO I HAD TO RESPECT HIM BECAUSE HE'S FLEET ADMIRAL! HE YELLED AS TEARS WERE FLOWING.

Garp: I AM SORRY DRAGON I DON'T KNOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU THIS! IF YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!

GARP: DAMN YOU SAKAZUKI! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! IF ONLY I COULD GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Garp: FIRST ACE WAS TAKEN NOW LUFFY! I AM A TERRIBLE PARENT! A FAILURE! AS HE PUNCHED THE WALL AGAIN IN ANGER.

The marines were even watching this.. on garp's ship.

Garp: I HAVE TO GET HER BACK! AND HELP HER REGAIN HER MEMORIES

Garp was really angry yet hurt that he lost his grand daughter.. he wants his revenge..

Smoker and Tashigi found garp's ship and got on aboard.

Smoker: What's going on Captain Coby..?

Coby: Vice Admiral Smoker...?

Coby: Garp-San.. is really angry... and sad... because of the fleet admiral..

Smoker walked up to garp's cabin door and knocked on it.

Garp: WHO IS IT!? HE YELLED.

Smoker: It's me... vice admiral garp..

Garp: Oh... it's you smoker.. as he wiped his tears..

Garp: What do you want..?

Smoker: I want a word with you.. about Luffy..

Garp stared at smoker.

Garp: Why would you want a word with me..

Smoker: Look she is still your grand daughter

Garp: ...

Smoker: To be honest I really don't like this...

Tashigi: But Smoker... what about akainu.. we can't disobey his commands...

Smoker: ...

Garp:...

Smoker: Lets not worry about him

Smoker: Look Garp... let us help you...

Garp: You two would disobey Sakazuki's orders for real..

Smoker: I just don't like seeing you this way.. and it's not right... maybe I will help you restore your grand daughter's memory.. me and tashigi both will..

Tashigi smiled.

Garp: You two would help me..?

Smoker: Of course we will..

Garp had a small smile.

Garp: Thank you...

Tashigi: Your welcome Vice Admiral Garp..

**And so it has begun smoker and tashigi and going to help garp restore luffy's memories but will it happen? **

**8 months later Luffy was now in labor giving birth to her babies.. **

**In the Hospital in Marineford.**

Doctor: PUSH VICE ADMIRAL LUFFY YOU ARE ALMOST THERE! JUST KEEP PUSHING!

Luffy grunted in pain as she screamed.

Akainu stood by her looking at her.

Luffy pushed as hard as she could yet there was now crying..

Doctor: Oh It's a Boy! as he passed it to the nurse.

Doctor: Your Not done yet you still have another baby! keep pushing.

Luffy: OH MY GOD! THIS HURTS! SHE SCREAMED.

Akainu just stared at his newborn son.

Luffy did one more push yet another cry was heard.

Doctor: It's a Girl!

Luffy: oh my god... I am done...

Doctor: Congrats Vice Admiral Luffy you have a Boy and a Girl!

Luffy: Oh..? Nice a boy and a Gir-AAAHHHH! she screamed.

Doctor: OH NO YOUR NOT DONE ANOTHER BABY!

Akainu: Triplets!?

Luffy screamed in pain.. and loud by the pain of giving birth to her third child..

Another cry was heard...

Doctor: Another Boy! he cried.

Akainu: So I have two sons and one daughter...

Doctor: Congrats! to you both...

Akainu and Luffy stared at all their children.. crying.

**To Be Continued.**

**SORRY FANS THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATED THIS STORY I HAD TO SPEND MY CHRISTMAS WITH MY FAMILY.. I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	10. Chapter 10

The Awaking of Zoro!

**WILL UPDATE SOON OK I PROMISE I WILL KEEP WRITING I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS AMAZING STORY SINCE YOU ALL LOVE IT SO MUCH I NOMINATE MYSELF AS THE FIRST ONE PIECE FANFIC AUTHOR TO WRITE A FEM LUFFY X AKAINU **

Right After Giving Birth to her children Luffy is still in the bed holding all three of her babies.

The One Baby Boy on her right she was holding looked like her he looked cute but had Luffy's eyes

The Baby Girl on her left she was holding looked like Akainu and Luffy together she had raven hair like luffy and akainu's eyes.

The other Baby Boy who was on her breast looks like akainu and he "_just" looks like akainu nothing more he had akainu's eyes face just everything.. _

_Luffy: Oh My babies... as she hugged all three of them.. _

_Akainu walked in to see his kids.._

_Luffy: Why hello akainu.. look kids daddy is here... _

_Akainu smiled at his three kids._

_Akainu: All Three of them will be the future admirals of the navy... I can see it... _

_Luffy smiled._

_Luffy: Yes they will..._

_Luffy: What can we name them..? _

_Akainu: Well you name our first son... _

_Luffy: Ok Um.. I will name him... I will name him... Vulcan... _

_Akainu: Vulcan... as in Volcano...? _

_Luffy: No not a good name... how about ... Red D. Sakazuki.. _

_Akainu: Hmm I love it.. it suits him.. _

_Luffy: Now for our baby girl..? _

_Akainu: I think I will name her.. Scarlet D. Sakazuki._

_Luffy: Now for our son... lets name him Blaze D. Sakazuki.. _

_Akainu: Perfect all of our kids have their names and will be the future Admirals of the Navy.. _

_Luffy: Yes they are... lets have fun with them for awhile.._

_Akainu Luffy Red Scarlet and Blaze.. The Sakazuki Family.. _

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS. AND ZORO!_**

_Zoro was now about to awake from his dream as he look around as he slowly opens his one eye._

_Chopper not too long ago walks in to check zoro but the reindeer was surprised to see the swordsman awakened._

_Chopper: ZORO!? _

_Zoro turned to Chopper and said._

_Zoro: Chopper? _

_Chopper: GUYS GUYS! ZORO IS AWAKE COME SEE HIM! the little doctor yelled with a hint of glee._

_Sanji: Huh!? Moss Head Awake? as the cook walked in _

_Nami: Zoro! as she came in now.. _

_Almost everyone came in surprised to see the swordsman awake as they ran too him. _

_Robin: Zoro! _

_Franky: Zoro Bro! glad your awake! _

_Zoro: Yeah.. its good that I'm awake now's not the time to celebrate.. we need to discuss a new plan to save luffy! _

_Nami: Oh! so you thought of a plan!? _

_Zoro: I am now but first let me tell you guys who I saw in my dream!_

_Straw Hats: Who? _

_Zoro: I saw Luffy's brother Fire Fist Ace.. in my dream.._

_Straw Hats: HUH!? you saw him!_

_Zoro: Yes he told me about Luffy.. and about what that Fleet Admiral Did to her... _

_Nami: Like What? _

_Zoro: everytime when luffy tries to remember the Fleet admiral covers it up.._

_Sanji: In other words you mean lying... to her too keep her from not remembering. _

_Robin: That sounds like what akainu doing.. _

_Zoro: Look we need a plan to get her back... and I need to train more... to fight him.. _

_Chopper: No! No! zoro your not even in good shape to train! _

_Chopper: Have you forgotten what akainu did to you back on the warship! he nearly burned your insides! he said with worry in his voice._

_Zoro: I'm fine! _

_Chopper: No you are not! as doctor its my job to keep you healed! _

_Zoro: Grr Chopper for the last time I am fine! my wounds are not that important what's more important is LUFFY! _

_Nami: Look Zoro chopper is right about your wounds we haven't forgotten about Luffy we understand.. _

_Franky: We all miss Luffy Zoro-Bro... we still need a plan.. to get her back from akainu.._

_Robin: Not to mention you've been sleep for months... _

_Zoro: I'VE BEEN SLEEP FOR MONTHS! as his one eye went wide._

_Usopp: Yes you have... and we haven't heard any news about Luffy either.. _

_Zoro: Luffy... we are coming... just wait a little longer.._

_Zoro: We have to get ready... and do something... _

_Nami: ... as she sighed she too was worried about Luffy and missed her captain.. _

**_While the straw hats were talking a whale like ship colored blue was coming towards the sunny._**

_Jozu: OI! _

_Vista: Oi! Straw Hats! _

_Usopp: Huh? as he heard the voices... _

_All the straw hats came to the deck of the ship to see who called out their names right when they saw who called them they were shocked... _

_Robin: Its the FORMER WHITEBEARD PIRATES! _

_Jozu: Oi we came to help you get Ace's sister back! _

_Zoro: Really... _

_Robin: where is the first division commander Marco..? Jozu.. _

_Jozu: He went to get Red Hair.. to help.. _

_The straw hats eyes went wide when the diamond man mentioned Red Haired Shanks.. coming to help them out.._

_Usopp: Wha-Wha! _

_Nami: ! _

_Zoro: You don't mean! Red Haired Shanks!? _

_Vista: Yes him... Marco went to get his help.. _

_Izo: We Whitebeard Pirates will help you save Straw Hat... from Akainu.. the old man did give us a order to protect him or her... even Marco said it.. _

_Fossa: Our allies are coming to help us as well so once marco gets back with red hair we will go on a all out attack on marineford like we did in the war..! _

_Zoro smiled at this so did the other straw hats.._

_Near the straw hats and the whitebeard pirates was a bell ringing it was aokiji who was on his bike as a ship followed him.._

_Whitebeard Pirates: AOKIJIJ! they yelled seeing the former admiral._

_Aokjij: Oi Oi well its the whitebeard pirates good too see you.. again.. _

_Robin; Aokiji! _

_Sanji: Oi whitebeard pirates don't attack him he's on our side.. _

_Jozu: Are you sure!?_

_Zoro: We are.. besides he's left the marines.. _

_This got the whitebeards to settle down.._

_Nami: So aokijij who's on that ship that is behind you.. _

_Aokiji: Oh them... just some friends... _

_two shadowed figures showed themselves to the straw hats as they had shocked faces._

_Ain: why hello Straw Hat Pirates.. _

_Usopp: THE NEO MARINES!_

_Aokiji: Yes I have brought them to help... to enlarge our army.. to get luffy.. _

_Zoro: This might work we might get Luffy back look at all these allies... we have.. _

_Nami: Yeah we are totally gonna save luffy.. _

_Aokijij: So what's the plan... ? _

_Zoro: The Plan is that we wait for our allies... and pre- as he was cut off._

_Ivankov: WAIT! STRAW HATS! _

_Right when the straw hats saw Ivankov their expressions changed with anger looking at the okama._

_Nami: grr_

_Zoro just gave Ivankov a demon look.. _

_Zoro: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD AS HE PULLED HIS SWORDS OUT ON THE OKAMA._

_Ivankov: WHA- WAIT I DID'NT COME TO FIGHT I CAME TO HELP! _

_Zoro: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE LUFFY A FEMALE SHE GOT TAKEN AWAY BY AKAINU AND NOT ONLY HE KIDNAPPED HER BUT HE RAPED HER! AND MADE HER FORGET HER MEMORIES! I REALLY WISHED YOU SHOULDNT HAD TURNED HER TO A GIRL I WANT TO CUT YOU UP REAL BAD! _

_Robin: Zoro Wait! as she restrained him with her hands._

_Zoro: LET ME GO! I'M CUTTING HIM! _

_Ivankov: PLEASE I CAME TO HELP DRAGON HAS SENT ME TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT! _

_Straw Hats: Dragon!? _

_Usopp: Luffy's father... _

_Ivankov: Yes... Dragon has sent me to change Straw Girl Back as a man.. _

_Nami: Zoro put the swords away.. you heard him.. _

_Zoro put his swords away but still was angry at the okama. all the straw hats were but had to have his help because of dragon ordered him too._

_Ivankov: Now discuss your plan Zoro Boy.. _

_Zoro: The Plan is we wait for our allies... then we all get ready but we need training before we fight... its gonna be tough fighting the fleet admiral since he's magma... and a logia.. _

_Vista: Here's the plan you leave all the Vice admirals to us.. and all the other marine forces you straw hats focus on getting Ace's Sister.. _

_Aokijij: Hmm _

_Robin: What's on your mind aokijij.. _

_Aokijij: Well I know you all dealing with the vice admirals but someone is gonna have to deal with Kizaru.. _

_Sanji: I'll deal with the light bastard.. i'll hold him off.. _

_Aokijij: Hmm as for me... i'll try dealing with Sakazuki.. while you guys get straw hat.. _

_Usopp: BUT HOW CAN YOU FIGHT HIM YOU LOST TO HIM ONCE CAN YOU REALLY BEAT HIM!? _

_Aokiji: I know I lost to him once.. but I will try holding him off while you guys get straw hat.. just do it... _

_Zoro:... _

_Aokiji: Swordsman don't worry about Sakazuki leave him to me.. focus on your captain.. _

_Zoro: Fine... I will do that.. _

_Nami: Then it's settled... we all wait for our allies then we strike at marineford... getting Luffy back.. _

_Everyone nodded.. at this.. _

_Zoro: Everyone lets start training and get more forces.. until our allies come to help then we go to war.. _

_Everyone: RIGHT! FOR LUFFY! _

**_With Luffy and her kids. _**

_Luffy was breastfeeding her babies.. while she fed her third one with a bottle.. with a smile on her face.._

_Luffy looked up and was thinking of all of the times her and akainu had... __Luffy: Well my children once you all grow up.. me and your daddy will teach you to be great marines.. and be the future admirals.. _

_Luffy: I love all three of you.. Red... Scarlet.. and Blaze.. I love you all more than anything in the world.. I love your father too he's a great man.._

_Near the door which was cracked open akainu was in the doorway listening and watching Luffy and his kids he was smiling that he heard luffy say she loves him. _

_Luffy: But... I just don't know about these visions I keep having... and these straw hats and old man garp.. _

_When akainu heard what she said he stared at her closely with intense eyes.. _

_A memory came to Luffy. as she saw the straw hats._

_Zoro: LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEBER US! _

_Nami: LUFFY! _

_Usopp: COME ON LUFFY ITS US! YOUR FRIENDS! _

_Sanji: Luffy-Chan! Please remember us! its us your crew! _

_Chopper: LUFFYYY! _

_All the straw hats in the memory yelled her name telling her to remember them... _

_Luffy: I don't understand what they want from me... but akainu did say that pirates are evil and that I shouldn't trust them.. _

_Akainu smiled at this as he kept watching.. _

_Luffy: and Vice admiral Garp... _

_A memory showed when Garp yelled to Luffy_

_Garp: LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEMEBER ME AND YOUR FRIENDS! _

_Luffy: why do I need to remember him.. and those straw hats.. ?_

_Luffy: Akainu said he's a crazy old man.. maybe I shouldn't believe in Garp.. _

_Akainu grinned still watching._

_Luffy: And that one man who was in my dream that called me his brother or sister.. _

_a Memory of Ace in her dream._

_Ace: Luffy! please you must remember who you are! your friends! please! _

_Luffy: ... I am just confused by all this... what do I need to remember... I cant stop having all these visions for some reason.. she said in a calm way looking at her babies sleeping.. _

_Akainu had a frown on his face.. he wasn't pleased by all of this.. _

_Luffy: Well time to put you all in bed... I'm sleeping too your daddy will come in soon he's just working.. as she put all of her babies in the bed... as luffy put on her pajama's and got in the bed.. turning the light off._

_Akainu walked away as he was going to his office after hearing her conversation.. _

_Akainu: How the Hell is she still getting visions..? its. he said with heat in his voice. _

_Akainu: Grr... it really angers me seeing her trying to remember... but at least she got my advice... _

_Akainu: Hmm I cant let her remember a thing... she keeps getting these visions.. I'm gonna have to see VegaPunk about this... and have a word with him... I must stop these visions from coming to her... VegaPunk better have something that can stop it... if not... then I'm gonna have to break her mind... once again... he said with heat as he was smoking his cigar. _

**_To Be Continued._**

**_WELL CHAPTER 10 DONE HERE COMES 11 TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.. OK!? _**

**_WHAT PLAN WILL AKAINU PULL ON LUFFY BY TALKING TO VEGAPUNK AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE STRAW HATS WHITEBEARDS AND IVANKOV... AND WILL MARCO REACH SHANKS..? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 11 OR CHAPTER 12. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Red Haired Shanks Anger..

**OK HERE IS CHAPTER 11 NOW SHANKS COMES IN THIS CHAPTER DO REVIEW AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I'M GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER SHORT MAYBE ENJOY! **

_In The New World Marco was in his phoenix Form flying to look for Shanks to help out to get Luffy._

_On a island where the red haired pirates were at having a party.. _

_Shanks was sitting down drinking his booze as Benn Beckman was next too him.. _

_Shanks: Ah! WHAT a good day of drinking some booze! in a drunk like tone._

_Benn Beckman: Don't you think you had enough to drink Captain..? _

_Shanks: Don't worry about me I'm fine! as he drunk another cup of booze._

_Rockstar: BOSS! _

_Shanks: Hmm? as he put his mug down._

_Rockstar: Boss! he's here!__Shanks: Who's here? as he raised a brow._

_Rockstar: Marco! the first division commander of the former whitebeard pirates! he said he wants to see you!_

_Shanks: Hmm he wants to see me? let him in.._

_Rockstar had let Marco in as he came towards Shanks and Benn Beckman._

_Shanks: Marco? how are you.._

_Marco: I am fine but listen Red Hair _

_Shanks: Hmm.. as he as drinking his booze. _

_Marco: We need help.. _

_Benn Beckman: What kind of help? _

_Marco: It's about Straw Hat.. _

_Shanks eyes widened for a moment when marco mentioned Luffy._

_Shanks: What happened? in a serious tone_

_Marco: I will tell you everything I got a letter from the straw hats about this here read it.. as he passed it to shanks._

_Shanks grabbed the letter and read it._

_Shanks was reading but he had very angry face._

_Shanks: LU-LUFFY A FEMALE! AND SHE GOT TAKEN BY THE FLEET ADMIRAL! AKAINU! HE YELLED WITH ANGER AND HORROR._

_Shanks: Did he kill her!? as he stared at Marco._

_Marco: Not sure.. but I heard she's in impel down.. _

_Shanks gritted his teeth in anger. _

_Marco: Are you going to help us.. and the straw hats.?_

_Shanks: Of course... __ serious tone.._

_Shanks: Where's your crew? _

_Marco: They went with the straw hats our allies are going to them now.. _

_Shanks: Hmm as he nodded._

_Shanks: Benn.. _

_Benn Beckman: Yes Captain? _

_Shanks: Ready the crew.. and the ship we are leaving to save Luffy.. with a angry look. _

_Benn Beckman: Aye Captain.. _

_Shanks: We are coming Luffy don't you worry... we are going to help your crew.. he said in his mind. _

_The Red Haired Pirates made their departure... leaving their island going to help the straw hats Marco went aboard on their ship._

**_With Akainu at VegaPunk Lab._**

_VegaPunk: So... what you want from me now... fleet admiral..?_

_Akainu: I want a drug that will prevent Luffy from having visions she is trying to remember.. everything.. I want a strong one.. _

_VegaPunk: Hmm I might have a drug that can help you but its risky.. _

_Akainu: I don't care.. if its risky I want something to prevent her from having these visions and want them to go away forever.. _

_VegaPunk: Hmm alright... lets see what I got that can help... _

_VegaPunk pulled out a booster shot filled with a drug that was colored orange. _

_VegaPunk: Hmm as he looked at it.. _

_Akainu: What is that? with his arms folded._

_VegaPunk: This Drug might help it should stop her from having visions_

_Akainu: Good.. I want it.. _

_VegaPunk: Inject it in her neck or in the back of her head.. _

_Akainu: Alright thank you I will use it on her... _

_VegaPunk: You really care for Straw Hat Do you..? or are you just making her your slave..?_

_Akainu: That is none of your concern stay out of it.. dr. _

_VegaPunk: Fine.. _

_Akainu walked away holding the drug shot.. as he put it in a case.._

_Akainu; This better work... I wont use it on her yet... i'll use it incase she does remember... _

**_To Be Contined. _**

**_THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 11, CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS SHORT CHAPTER. OK I MIGHT MAKE CHAPTER 12 A LITTLE LONGER OR MAKE IT SHORT. AND WHEN I REACH CHAPTER 14 I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL HERE COMES CHAPTER 12. _**


	12. Chapter 12

A Blazing Battle Of Ice Vs Magma.

**OK FANS HERE IS CHAPTER 12. AND IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER THE MARINEFORD WAR NO ITS NOT JUST READ IT ITS WHERE AOKIJIJ ENCOUNTERS AKAINU AND LUFFY I WONT SAY NO MORE JUST READ AND REVIEW.**

_a Month Later during MarineFord. Luffy and Akainu are going to take a family vacation. taking a break for two months. or 3 weeks._

_Akainu: Well all of our bags are packed.. Kizaru you are in charge.. of everything.. we might return in 3 weeks... _

_Kizaru: Alright Sakazuki... but remind me why are you taking a vacation.. when you suppose to be in charge of justice here..._

_Akainu: Well I need a break.. and so does Luffy I wanted to try a family vacation or a resort for once._

_Kizaru: Hmm _

_Akainu: If something happens let me know call my transponder snail._

_Kizaru: I'll keep that in mind.. Sakazuki.. _

_Akainu grabbed his bags and suitcases while Luffy was on board of a marine ship with a few marines. _

_Luffy was in her quarters holding her babies. _

_Luffy: Well Red Scarlet and Blaze we are going on a vacation.. daddy coming with us._

_Red : Hic.. Hic_

_Scarlet cooed as she smiled._

_Blaze had a mild look on his face drinking his bottle._

_Luffy: You three look so cute doing that.. _

_The three red puppies smiled at their mother. _

_Akainu Came aboard as he saw his wife and kids in the quarters.._

_As The Navy WarShip departed and Akainu and Luffy and the kids _

_Akainu sat next to Luffy and his Kids as they were sailing.._

_Luffy stared at akainu._

_Luffy: Akainu..._

_Akainu: Yes...? as he turned to her.. _

_Luffy: Can I ask you something..? _

_Akainu: Sure.. with his arms folded.._

_Luffy: Why am I your wife..?_

_Akainu: Because... we were married in impel down as the admiral glared at her.._

_Luffy: But what if I was a pirate..?_

_Akainu side eyed her._

_Akainu: You was no pirate when I married you... you are just a little girl... _

_Luffy: ... _

_Akainu: You should know... _

_Akainu: You are my wife... not a pirate... you will be a marine admiral along with kizaru and mother of my three kids and we will raise them for justice! _

_Luffy: You are right about that... as she stared at her kids.._

_Akainu: Since we are taking a family vacation I thought that I should spend some time with you guys.. _

_Luffy:... _

_Akainu: Can I hold one of my kids.. ?_

_Luffy: Sure.._

_Luffy Passed Akainu herSon Blaze.. _

_Akainu held the boy.._

_Blaze just stared at his father with no expression._

_Akainu smirked and said._

_Akainu: You look just like me.. boy... i'll whip you your brother and sister into shape to be marines for justice... I will do that.. and make you all admirals... _

_Blaze Just stared at his father with a calm face.. trying to understand what his father said.. to him_

_Akainu: you all will be great marines... I might become a pan fleet admiral while your mother will be the fleet admiral... _

_Luffy smiled... at akainu and her son.._

_Akainu: Let me see my daughter scarlet.. _

_Luffy Gives akainu Scarlet._

_Akainu Gave his son back to luffy and now had Scarlet in his hands.. _

_Akainu; Such a cute one... are you scarlet... _

_Scarlet cooed in a cute way staring at her father.._

_Akainu: Hmm he smiled at her.._

_Akainu: She looks me and you.. luffy im glad we have a daughter.. _

_Luffy nodded as she watched _

_Akainu now turned his eyes on his daughter.._

_Scarlet stared at her father as she smiled at him.. _

_Akainu: Heh.. I guess I will call you admiral blood scarlet... there little one.. he smirked _

_Luffy smiled watching this.. _

_Akainu: Now can I see my other son.. Red.. _

_Luffy: Of course.. go ahead red see your daddy she passed him to akainu as she got scarlet back._

_Akainu had Red in his hands ..as they both stared at each other.._

_Akainu: Hello Son... its me your dad he smiled.._

_Red however was a little afraid of his father... as the infant cried in tears crying all loud! _

_Akainu:, HUH?! as he stared at his crying son._

_Red: WAAAHHHH he cried looking at his father.._

_Luffy Oh my!? why is he crying?! _

_Akainu: I DONT KNOW! AS HE STARED AND YELLED AT HIS SON._

_Red cried more and more screaming loud! _

_Akainu: Boy Calm Down! calm down! marines like you don't cry! _

_Luffy: Akainu give him to me.._

_Akainu: Take the brat! then I don't know why is he crying! as he gave his son back to luffy._

_Right when Red was in his mother's arms he calmed down and stopped crying.._

_Akainu: Huh! why did he calm down that fast?! _

_Luffy: I don't know... maybe he likes me more...? _

_Akainu: Tch marines don't cry! the other two didn't cry when I held them! so why him!? _

_Luffy shrugged as she said._

_Luffy: I don't know... but be easy akainu they just babies.. not marines yet.. give them time im sure Red will like you just like Blaze and scarlet did._

_Akainu: Yeah right... in a dead panned voice.._

_Akainu didn't understand why his first born son rejected him... but his two other kids accepted him... _

_Red D. Sakazuki looks like Luffy.. _

_Scarlet D. Sakazuki looks like Luffy and Akainu mixed together _

_Blaze D. Sakazuki looks like akainu._

_Akainu stared at red... for a moment but looked away in disgust.. _

_Luffy: Honey don't worry he'll like you soon enough... he will accept you like Blaze and Scarlet did... just give him time.. _

_Akainu: Whatever you say... he said in a dry tone _

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS AOKIJIJ AND WHITEBEARD PIRATES AND IVANKOV! _**

_Zoro is standing up against the mast thinking of how will his plan go... of saving luffy from akainu.. yet they are waiting for marco the red hair pirates and the whitebeard allies to come _

_Aokiji enters in with Zoro.. _

_Zoro: What is it..?_

_Aokijij: Nothing much... want booze... as he offered zoro the bottle of booze.. _

_Zoro: Yeah I guess I could have a drink... as he got the bottle drinking _

_Aokiji: So.. pirate hunter zoro.. _

_Zoro: Hmm as he turned towards the ice user. _

_Aokiji: You really care and love your captain do you..? _

_Zoro blushed a little.. _

_Aokiji: Does your Crew even know your feelings for Straw Hat..._

_Zoro: Robin does... _

_Aokiji: I see... _

_Aokiji: well.. let me ask you this.. _

_The green headed swordsman turned to the ice user waiting for him to continue._

_Aokiji: You do know... that once we get her back... we will turn her back as a man..._

_Zoro: ... as his head lowered at the grounhd being reminded of that._

_Zoro: What if I didn't want her back as a man and just a female... _

_Aokiij glared at the green headed swordsman _

_Aokijij: You don't want her... back... as a man..?_

_Zoro: No... I love luffy... I miss her and im trying my hardest to fight and get her back from the magma bastard... _

_Aokijij: Hmm and just how will your crew react to this when you want your captain to remain as a female?_

_Zero: I don't care about what they think._

_Aokiji stared at the swordsman for awhile _

_Zoro: Ace .. told me to stand by her side... and be with her.. _

_Aokiji: Hmm Fire Fist How? _

_Zoro: He told me in my dream.. when I was in a coma._

_Zoro: Right Now Luffy is important to me... im fighting for her... returning her back to us. _

_Aokiji: Hmm sure are persistent swordsman... _

_Zoro: ... _

_Aokiji: But what about the others of how they feel when they want their captain turned back to a man _

_Zoro: I don't care about that... _

_Aokiji: Hmm... Well ok i'll keep that in mind.. swordsman.. _

_Zoro: Thanks... __The Ice admiral walked away... as he went to go see if there was anyone else.._

_While The Swordsman and Ice Admiral were having their conversation Nico Robin was ease dropping their conversation with her hana hana no mi powers... as she listened to the whole thing... of what the two discussed._

_Robin: So zoro... that's how it is..? she said to herself _

_Aokiji was heading off as he got on a vessel.. as Ain and Binz was following him... _

_Nami: Aokiji? where are you going? _

_Aokiji: Hmm oh im going out.._

_Sanji entered as he saw aokiji_

_Sanji: Where you off too? _

_Aokiji: Well If we still getting Straw Hat Luffy Back... then we have to know of some information from the marines.. _

_Nami: Oh I get you.. _

_Aokiji: Yeah.. i'll call you guys with my transpondersnail if I get one info from the marines.. _

_Zoro: Be safe on your trip let us know what happens.._

_Jozu: Yeah.. do tell us.._

_Aokiji: Trust me I will see you guys later as the ice man and his two friends drifted off... leaving zoro the straw hats whitebeards and Ivankov. _

**_With Akainu Luffy Red Scarlet and Blaze._**

_The Sakazuki Family are on the beach as they now sitting on the sand having a good old time Akainu however was sitting in a chair smoking a cigar watching Luffy and his kids play in the sand.._

_Akainu: Hmm as he glanced at luffy for a second before he puffed some smoke.._

_Luffy however was having a good time as they played in the sand.. __ making sand castles and what not playing with sea shells _

_Akainu Grinned as he watched.. _

**_To be continued._**

**_OK FANS CHAPTER 13 IS COMING I WILL TRY DOING BETTER ONCE CHAPTER 14 COMES IM LEAVING YOU A NOTE TO YOU ALL _**


	13. Chapter 13

_Ice Vs Magma _

_A Blazing Battle Of Ice Vs Magma Part Two_

**_HEY FANS AND FOLLOWERS HERE IS CHAPTER 13 FOR THIS WHEN AOKIJI AND AKAINU WILL FIGHT AGAIN LETS SEE HOW THIS CHAPTER WILL GO FOR YOU PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE TO UPDATE _**

_As The Sakazuki Family were still having their time on the beach having fun_

_Luffy's kids were playing with sea shells as luffy was watching them play until she turned her eyes on akainu._

_Luffy smiled at him.._

_Akainu turned his eyes on her. with a brow raised._

_Luffy: Akainu.. _

_Akainu: Yes..?_

_Luffy: Why don't you come over here with the kids.. and play with them like I am... in a sweet voice._

_Akainu: Why...?_

_Luffy: Because all you do is sit in that chair and smoke plus read the newspaper.. come play in the sand with the kids... _

_Akainu stared at his kids... for a moment.._

_Scarlet and Blaze stared at their father with a small smile putting their arms out wanting him to come over and play.._

_Red however stared at his father with fear... crawling behind luffy he did.. yet the young red puppy still was afraid of his father.. _


End file.
